Utawarerumono: Itsuwari no Kamen
Utawarerumono: Mask of Deception (うたわれるもの 偽りの仮面, Utawarerumono: Itsuwari no Kamen) is a Japanese tactical role-playing visual novel game developed and published by Aquaplus and the next instalment of the "Utawarerumono" series. The premium edition includes an art book, mini soundtrack CD and a DLC code for the following ToHeart2 characters; Tamaki Kousaka and Sasara Kusugawa for use as a combat unit. The first-print run includes a DLC of the ToHeart2 characters but excluding their swimsuit clothes. Both the premium and first-print standard edition will include an application ticket. Prologue When I came to, I was standing somewhere in the wilderness where the snow was falling. I don’t know why I’m in a place like this Rather, my memory… I can’t remember what kind of person I am, or even my name. I stood still, shocked at the situation. But, as if to ridicule me, a giant bug-like “monster” suddenly attacked. I was cornered as I desperately tried to escape. I was in an extremely dangerous situation. But then a girl gallantly appeared. Her name was Kuon, and this beautiful girl with animal-like ears and a tail, saved my life. Gameplay Much of the game is simply the story that it has to tell, as the choices you make do not affect the ending. The battles are turn based, and may require some strategy from time to time. Battles are enhanced by equipment or abilities that a character may have. Characters ;Haku (ハク) :CV: Keiji Fujiwara :The main protagonist of the story. A young man who has lost memories and uncertain of his identity. He was saved from a monster attack by Kuon and gave him his current name. He excels at using his quick-witted insights although he's not serious nor a hard-working person. He's worried about that he may die in a road without Kuon due to his remarkably low stamina. ;Kuon (クオン) :CV: Risa Taneda :The main heroine of the story. Away from her hometown, she's a beautiful lone traveller who has an ability to fight using hand-to-hand combat. She helped a man with an amnesia and gave him a name "Haku". She is lively and clever but somewhat distant somewhere. She may be young to be a doctor but her skill is certainly good. ;Rulutieh (ルルティエ) :CV: Ai Kakuma :The princess of Kujuuri, a dependent nation of Yamato. A timid noble girl who owns two pet birds named Pororo and Kokopo. She is heading towards the capital of Yamato as a messenger carrying the tribute. ;Nekone (ネコネ) :CV: Inori Minase :Ukon's younger sister who may seem like his daughter. An intellectual girl who looks very sweet due to her youth and stretches herself to speak politely. She is the youngest person who passed a difficult test. Her favourite food are sweets and has a hobby of examining matters of ancient times. ;Atui (アトゥイ) :CV: Yumi Hara :A young girl who is bright and fearless with an elegant tone of speech. Although she may seem an affectionate young lady, she is an expert on utilizing a spear. She always places Clarin's pet on top of her head. ;Kiuru (キウル) :CV: ''Murase Ayumu :Ukon's sworn brother from En'nakamui, a dependent nation of Yamato. A easily fluster and worrywart archer in the group. ;'Nosuri' (ノスリ) :''CV: Nozomi Yamamoto :A girl who leads a clan of thieves titled after her name. She is a lively thief who has a big chest and not very well organized. Her younger brother, Ougi is always by her side. ;Ougi (オウギ) :CV: Takahiro Sakurai :The assistant and younger brother of Nosuri. He appears to be very sharp and has good manners despite being young. ;Uruuru & Saraana (ウルゥル・サラァナ) :CV: Ayane Sakura :The twin sisters who follows Haku's party around, although their intentions are unknown. Despite their identical appearance leading to not being able to distinguish the sisters, Uruuru's skin colour is white while Saraana has a tanned skin. Videos PV1= |-| PV2= |-| PV3= |-| TVCM1= |-| TVCM2= |-| PROMO1= |-| PROMO2= External Links * Official Japanese Site * Official English Site